This invention relates to providing systems for improved modular wall chase(s). More particularly, this invention relates to providing a modular wall-chase system for the routing of mechanical (plumbing, electrical, data, etc.) elements within the interior of a built structure, particularly within the interior of a specialty medical facility.
Present-day kidney-dialysis machines commonly require an external source of treated water, acid and bicarbonate concentrates dialysate, electrical power, etc., in addition to a means for waste-fluid disposal. Many contemporary kidney-dialysis clinics employ groupings of multiple kidney-dialysis machines, each typically located within a common interior treatment room. Clearly, an improved means for efficiently and conveniently supplying mechanical, electrical, and plumbing to multiple groupings of dialysis units would reduce the cost of delivery and operation of contemporary kidney-dialysis clinics.